marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Spiders-Man (Earth-11580)
| Identity = Secret | Affiliation = Formerly | Relatives = Peter Parker (mental template) | Universe = Earth-11580 | Universe2 = (currently displaced to Prime Earth) | BaseOfOperations = Horizon University, San Francisco, California, Prime Marvel Universe; formerly New York City, New York, Earth-11580 | Gender = | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = No Hair | UnusualFeatures = A hive-mind of thousands of spiders with the memories of Peter Parker | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Adventurer, predator, vigilante | Education = | Origin = Horizon Labs experiment | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Christos Gage; Jorge Molina | First = Spider-Geddon Vol 1 3 | Last = Superior Spider-Man Vol 2 12 | Quotation = Do you think I am a man? Do you think you can bring me back from this? Even if you did... could you ever look at me again without thinking about this monster I became? | Speaker = Spiders-Man | QuoteSource = Vault of Spiders Vol 1 2 | HistoryText = The Incident Peter Parker was once a promising young student, invited by Max Modell alongside his best friend, Gwen Stacy, to tour his bleeding-edge company at Horizon Labs. One of the experiments the pair observed was a massive colony of spiders Modell was bombarding with numerous radioactive particles in the name of genetic alteration. Parker fell into the colony, where he was seemingly devoured- but in the process, the spiders became a singular hive-mind construct that absorbed Parker's consciousness. Masquerading as the man they absorbed, the hive, calling itself Spiders-Man, put on a costume and began to fight crime in "Cruel York". Goblin Night The Goblin Queen's servants took to the skies of Cruel York, bombing and kidnapping random citizens. When The Green Goblin grabbed at Gwen, he was interrupted by the timely arrival of Spiders-Man. While the Spiders were focused on a trio of Goblins in front of them, he was attacked from behind by Jack O'Lantern. Jack O'Lantern slashed open the back of Spiders-Man's costume, but was surprised when a horde of spiders burst out, overwhelming the villain, crawling up his mask and incapacitating him- to the terror of his allies, forcing them to retreat. Having seen everything, Gwen approached Spiders-Man, still believing that Peter could be saved, trying to convince him that their work at Horizon could still change him back, but the Spiders turned her away, warning her that it was too late for him to be anything other than a monster and that she should keep away from him, before disappearing into a nearby alley, leaving only his discarded costume behind. Spider-Geddon When the Superior Spider-Man of Earth-616 went on a universe-jumping quest to gather allies to kill the returned Inheritors, his ally Octavia Otto eyed for recruitment different Spider-Men from across the Multiverse which could make fitting allies. Spiders-Man was recruited into the Superior Spider-Army at a point in which they had begun to develop a particular taste for human flesh, though they tried to conceal it from their newfound allies. He was approached by the Spider-Man of Earth-44145 to conspire to seal the Inheritors on Prime Marvel Universe, leaving that world to die, but preventing them from threatening the rest of the Multiverse; an idea Spiders-Man appeared open to. When Spider-Nor-Man was having a discussion with Superior Spider-Man, both he and Spiders-Man decided to leave the group, with Norman saying he would return to his world and find a solution. When they both left, they were teleported to the Web of Life and Destiny. There, Norman explained he saw it when holding a Cosmic Cube. Spiders-Man found Karn's corpse and feasted on it. Norman decided to destroy the Web of Life and Destiny to trap the Inheritors on Earth-616, but not before Spiders-Man spread his spiders throughout different realities across the Multiverse. Superior Spider-Man Spiders-Man was next seen in the Prime Marvel Universe spying on Otto and Emma Hernandez while they were getting intimate with each other. Spiders-Man went back to Spider-Nor-Man to report his observation on Otto in order to exact their revenge on him. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * His powers appear to be similar to that of Carl King. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Spider-Geddon participants Category:Gestalt Characters Category:Characters Displaced to Earth-616 Category:Consciousness Transferred Category:Radioactive Spider-Powered Category:Totemic Avatars Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Parker Family